Secret of the Angel
by AnnabethReads
Summary: Annabeth Chase's life is no fairytale, she lost her brother, her best friend betrayed her and now she can't seem to believe in a happily ever after. That is until a certain Percy Jackson comes in and shows her what love truly is. (Summary really sucks, I know, but the story is great! PLEASE READ)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all credit to Rick Riordan for these wonderful people. **

Chapter 1-The Words of a Brother

* * *

"Stop it Luke!" A 7-year-old Annabeth squeals while running another circle around the swing set Thalia sat on.  
"Common Annie, your curls are something special!" He cries, his 10-year-old voice hitching.  
"I don't like them being pulled though!" Annabeth screams, real anger making her face flush.  
"Aww don't get like that!" He demands while plopping down next to Thalia who rolls her eyes and blushes when Luke smiles at her.  
"You can't go around tugging on people's hair Luke, especially mine!" Annabeth pulled on one of her many blonde ringlets as her lip quivered. "It isn't nice." She whispers.  
"I'm sorry." He says softly but Annabeth walks away as he tries an apology.  
"I hate when she gets like that." Luke whispers to Thalia who agrees, not because she thinks taunting a 7-year-old is fair but because she agrees with everything Luke says.  
"A pain in the butt if you ask me." She says, apologizing to Annabeth in her mind of that stab in the back. "Do you think she'll get in trouble for walking home on her own again?" Luke asked and Thalia nodded as she kicked her feet back slightly making the swing move her.

* * *

Helen didn't enjoy the thought of her stepdaughter walking home alone from the park, despite living two blocks away she always felt sick when Annabeth would come into the house alone without any signs of her older friends. Today made Helen feel extra ill, not only was her little girl walking home alone but she was crying and that broke her heart.

"Aww baby what happened?" Helen asked the girl as she crouched down in front of her.  
"Luke was pulling my hair and I asked him to stop but he didn't." Annabeth cried as more tears drenched her face.  
"Honey, that's okay." Helen embraced her and ran a hand through her blonde curls. "You know that some boys like to do things like that because they like the person."  
"Really?" Annabeth asked, the thought of Luke liking her making her face pucker in disgust. "He's my friend! I could never like Luke!" She cried and Hellen laughed while kissing Annabeth's forehand.  
"Give it time kiddo." Helen said as she rose to her feet.  
"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Dylan, Helen's biological son/ Annabeth's 14-year-old step brother, asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"I'm making pasta, it should be done in 20 minutes."  
"Okay. Hey Annie, why the long face?" Dylan asked as he knelt to see his baby sister's sad grey eyes.  
"Luke pulled my hair." She sniffled. Dylan stiffled a laugh as he messed up the top of Annabeth's hair. She furrowed her eyebrows at him making his laughter fall from his mouth. This mad Annabeth even madder but she soon joined him.  
"Don't worry about Luke, he was just teasing you." Dylan reassured her and Annabeth nodded while taking the hat off Dylan's head. She placed the to big hat on her head and then messed up his already shaggy hair. "You're funny kiddo." He says as he rises and scoops up the girl. Helen laughed at her kids and went back to dinner while Annabeth nestled next to Dylan to watch cartoons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all credit to Rick Riordan for these wonderful people.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Death by Stars

* * *

5 years later...

The Chase family was out for a drive. Annabeth sat sadly in the back seat next to her brother as she thought about her friends. Thalia moved away a few months ago and Annabeth missed her terribly because not only did Thalia move but she seemed to take Luke's happiness with her. He became angry, sad, and a lot more aggressive. He was still kind to Annabeth but seemed to have less patience with her and was more likely to snap and call her a baby despite them only having a three-year difference in age. Annabeth also seemed to drop in happiness. Her brother wouldn't let her be sad when he was around but somehow a dark sadness found her when she thought about her friends and their past together. The three grew up in the same neighbourhood and were friends ever since Annabeth was 5 and Thalia, and Luke were 8.

"Hey Annie," Dylan tapped 'Annie's' shoulder and she looked to her brother. He's gotten handsome as he got older. He was now 19 and had blonde hair that swept in every direction along with Hazel eyes that looked almost yellow in sunlight. "Did you know that if you look carefully, you might be able to see a shooting star?" He pointed Up to the sunroof that was open and showing a dark image covered in stars. The Chase family traveled to the mountains a lot and driving home at night was always a site since the stars were always so easy to see without the city lights of California where they resonated.  
"Have you ever seen one?" Annabeth asked and Dylan nodded.  
"And every time, I got to make a wish."  
"Did those wishes always come true?" Annabeth asked as her grey eyes sparkled with the intelligent light of wonder.  
"Some of them have, others I'm still waiting to come true." He said while giving her a dazzling smile. Annabeth returned one and looked up, her mind engulfing the site and trying to see any flying stars. It could have been hours and she wouldn't notice how long she had stared. Finally something came into her line of vision and Annabeth squealed. She'd seen it! A shooting star! Excitedly she looked to Dylan and then it hit. A large truck swerved onto the lane of the Chase's mini van and they went rolling down a hill... Everyone had a seat belt except Dylan.

Annabeth opened her eyes to a dark view, she was in the car and she was covered in blood. Her body hurt, every part of it. "Dylan?" She sobbed, her words begging for the comfort of her brother. "Dylan, help me." She cried but no response. Annabeth was alone, both of her parents either unconscious or dead in the front and her brother who had his head smashed through his window, glass pointing from every part of his neck and face. "HELP!" The girl screamed, her throat burning from the pain as her eyes began to cover with blood. People came running, shouting how they found the car and for everyone to call 911 immediately. Annabeth screamed again and someone came running to the aid of the little girl.  
"Shh, you're okay. Someone is going to help you." A young man said to Annabeth through her broken window. He wanted to take her out of the car and hold her but that would be dangerous. She needed a professional medic to take her out of the car, not a random man.  
"D-dyl-Dylan." She spoke, her words breaking from her breaths. The man looked to the boy and grimaced. He didn't know what was worse, the little girl crying as blood covered her or her dead brother laying close to her feet. Annabeth began to look to Dylan again but the man stopped her.  
"Sweetie, honey look at me." The man commanded as distant sirens rang down the highway. "Do you want to tell me your name?" He asked, trying to push her mind away from the crash.  
"An-annabeth." She sobbed and he smiled weakly.  
"That's a very pretty name, I'm Paul." He said and Annabeth nodded trying to acknowledge that she liked his name but no being able to speak.  
"Hey Annabeth, whats your favourite animal?" Paul asked as he looked down to find a lock.  
"Owls." Annabeth managed and he nodded again.  
"I like those too." He finally got the lock out and tried to open the mini vans sliding door. It creaked, and something snapped but he got it open none the less.  
"How old are you?" Paul continued, trying to keep his tone calm as he saw blood drenching the floor.  
"12."  
"I have a son around that age, He just turned 13." Paul turned around as he saw the flashing lights halt at the top of the hill. Medics began to run down the hill, witnesses speeding behind. "Help is here now sweetie, you're going to be okay." He reassured and then he moved away for the medics. There was eight by Annabeth's count, two went to each door and broke them open. The two helping Annabeth used a seat belt breaker and snapped her seat belt off.  
"It's dug into her wrist, grab the scissors." A woman said and the man handed her silver medical scissors. The woman cut the seat belt and left the part threaded into her skin. "We will get it out soon, first we are going to be putting you on this." The woman motioned to a stretcher and Annabeth nodded. She began to feel dizzy, her eyes grew heavy and she could feel her head droop. "Sweetheart please stay awake, look at me." The lady commanded and Annabeth tried. Her neck was strapped with a bulky object and she was carefully lifted out. A blood curling scream came from her. She felt sick and her neck hurt. The medics rushed her up the hill, the lights grew brighter and Annabeth had to squint. Blue, red, blue, red, blue, red, black.

Awakening in the white room hurt Annabeth's head. She had a headache like no other and felt heavy from exhaustion. She fumbled to touch her most sore parts, like her arm and neck. When she did both were wrapped in white cloth. Swallowing hurt immensely, _it was the screaming_ Annabeth thought but it was much more than that. Something worse. A nurse entered and Annabeth caught her eyes.  
"Hello Dear, how-" The nurse began to say but Annabeth soon cut in.  
"Where's my family?" She croaked and the nurse saddened.  
"Your parents are fine, they were a little beat up but they are fully healed now." The nurse smiled.  
"And Dylan?" Annabeth encouraged.  
"Sweetie, your brother didn't have a seat belt on. He hit his head pretty hard and-"  
"He's dead?" Annabeth asked once again cutting in. She couldn't stand the dragging on of words the nurse was saying.  
"Yes." The nurse said and Annabeth began to cry again.

_I saw a shooting star _  
_I was about to tell Dylan about it _  
_Dylan never knew about the first shooting star I ever saw_

Annabeth kept thinking about this over and over, her mind racing with the last time she saw her brother smile, or the last time he kissed her head and watched morning cartoons with her. She remembered making pancake masks with him on Friday mornings before he'd walk her to school. Dylan had a laugh that was indescribable and eyes that shone yellow in the sunlight. He had white teeth that sparkled like his smile and soft hair that Annabeth held onto as he gave her piggy backs around the house and on long walks. She mostly remembered the last words he had ever said to her.

_Some of them have, others I'm still waiting to come true._ What happened to those wishes? Why haven't Dylan been granted them before? It just isn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all credit to Rick Riordan for the creation of these amazing people. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Nothing More Than Friends

* * *

3 years later...

"Please Percy! Just don't judge him to harshly." Annabeth pleaded with her best friend Percy.  
"Luke is a great guy, you just don't know him like I do." She insisted.  
"I can have an opinion Annabeth, I don't like him, not one bit."  
"But I do Perce, you know I like-like Luke and you know that it would mean a lot if you could hang out with us." Annabeth pouted through the phone and Percy sighed.  
"When is he coming over?" He finally asked and Annabeth perked up.  
"An hour, we can all watch a movie or something before he has to go to work."  
"Okay, I'll be there. Tell me again why this happens to be your biggest crush?"  
"Because we've been best friends since I was 5 and I don't know. I just really like him." The girl sighed and sat at her desk which was decorated with blue prints for different buildings.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Percy hung up and Annabeth jumped for joy. She was so glad that Percy would be there to help her talk to Luke. Despite knowing the boy for years since she was little it didn't matter when he smiled at her, Luke was handsome and loving and Annabeth constantly wanted to be his.  
Percy however, once placing the phone down looked to a picture of him and Annabeth. She clung to his neck and smiled the way he did. He knew Annabeth loved Luke but he loved her and despite wanting to hold her and love her he swallowed the urge and encouraged her to go after Luke. He also swallowed the disapproval of this boy who he knew was no good, all because he loved Annabeth.

3 knocks, 6 knocks, 2 knocks. Percy and Annabeth's secret notion for their arrival. At first it was just a joke but after that it became a habit. As did the blinking. Whenever one of them is saddened to the point of no talking (mainly Annabeth) they would blink once for one thing and twice for another. That form of communicating was Percy's idea when he meet Annabeth.

_It was a year after the crash, the anniversary of Dylan's death and of course the school had presented an impaired driving video to the entire student body. Annabeth sat near the exit, 3 risers below Percy who kept looking to her curls. It didn't take long for her to cry, and then run out of the gymnasium full on sobbing. A few girls fought over who would go while the speaker faltered with his words due to the sobbing kid. Percy stood and ran after the blonde who had run into the girls room. He didn't care, she was sad and he didn't like it. Without hesitation Percy entered and knocked on a closed stale. Annabeth sobbed louder and Percy pushed the door open. _  
_"It was my fault." She kept chanting into her knees. Percy grabbed a paper towel and soaked it before entering again. He didn't use words just his eyes, his magical sea green eyes that moved like waves at the sight if her hurricane grey ones. He removed her clasped hands and she dropped her feet to the floor revealing her face. She has a scar on her neck from the crash, one that went from her ear and down 4 centimeters. Percy presumed to wipe her cheeks, not caring some girls peeking into the stall to see the commotion. After Annabeth was clean from tears she wouldn't speak and Percy asked how she was. No reply. _  
_"Blink once for okay, twice for not okay." Annabeth blinked her long lashes twice. _  
_"Blink once if you want me to leave, and twice if you want me to take you home." Annabeth chose to blink once but quickly threw in another blink, she chose that because she liked how Percy comforted her, she liked his hand on her knee and she liked how he smelt like a waterfall. So Percy took her home, carrying her half way since she passed out from exhaustion and soon Annabeth was hooked. She wanted to be friends with Percy and that's what they became._

Annabeth never wanted more, she feared losing him if they didn't work out but Percy wanted more. He wanted to know what it's like to kiss her pink lips and to hold her small hand that spent hours holding a pen or a pencil, just sketching ideas for a new house or a large building.  
"Thank the Gods! You are late!" Annabeth demanded in a whisper while looking back to the living room where Luke sat, face seriously looking at the TV which played a movie that was unidentifiable.  
"Sorry, I had to walk." Percy snapped back and Annabeth smiled at his retort.  
"There's a bus seaweed brain."  
"Yeah well... I was trying to get here, sorry if my mind is messed up."  
"Wow..." Annabeth said towards Percy's stupidity. "You are really pathetic you know that?"  
"Hardy Har!" Percy said as he entered and shut the door. "What movie?" He asked.  
"Some romantic comedy." Annabeth said dismissively and he nodded. Both took a seat, Annabeth beside Luke and Percy on a single. The movie went on for another hour before Luke spoke.  
"Hey I've got work. I'll see you soon Annie." He smiled weakly and rose leaving Annabeth wordless.  
"Bye." She finally managed as she clicked off the movie and stood up to watch Luke open the door and shut it quietly.  
"Well that was-" Percy began.  
"Don't you even start Percy!" Annabeth snapped.  
"What'd I do?" He asked defensively.  
"You were no help! We didn't even talk."  
"That is not my fault!"  
"I called you over so you could help me work up conversation but you just sit there quietly? Thanks Perce."  
"Go." Percy simply said.  
"What?" Annabeth asked.  
"He's still in his car, go talk to him." Percy encouraged and Annabeth smiled.  
"Okay." She ran with that word and opened the door leaving it cracked behind her.

Luke saw as Annabeth jogged to his car and he rolled down the window.  
"I'm sorry." Luke said as she peered in through the driver's side.  
"For what?" Annabeth asked.  
"Come in." He said as he rolled the window up and unlocked the car. Annabeth walked to the passenger side and climbed in. "Look Annie, I'm sorry for being so distant. It's just... I don't know. I think I like you." Luke said, looking to his lap in fear.  
"I umm..." Annabeth stuttered. "I like you too Luke." She whispered and Luke looked up a smile spread onto his face from ear to ear.  
Without warning he pressed his lips to her's and kissed her with full on tongue. Annabeth was stunned, this kiss wasn't gentle, far from it. It didn't feel right and then the touching began. Luke worked his hands over her body, her hips, hair, and when he attempted to touch her boobs she pushed him back. Not in anger but fear. She didn't want him to think she hated it so she smiled quickly.  
"I love you." He said and Annabeth said it back only with no meaning.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Annabeth said happily as she stepped out of the car and walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, all credit to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Chapter 4- Breaking a Wing

* * *

1 year later...

"So what are you doing after school?" Percy asked as he leaned against the locker next to Annabeth's and avoided to look at her bruised arm. She had more bumps lately, all brought up by track 'accidents' but Percy thought otherwise. However he didn't dare ask Annabeth if Luke was doing something bad! it would only make her mad and she didn't want that.  
"Luke wants me to come over." Annabeth said calmly, however Percy saw a glint of fear in her eyes. "We might go for dinner or something." She said and Percy nodded. Annabeth peered to her arm for a quick second, feeling it throb from the thought.  
"How'd that one happen?" Percy asked.  
"Um Rita and I collided during track practice. It's nothing." It was something, something big. "What about you? What are your Friday night plans?" Annabeth asked, changing the topic quickly.  
"I might just stay at home." He said doubtfully. Annabeth nodded and went back to putting her books away. "Annabeth does Luke hit you?" He finally blurted out almost regretting it as soon as her hurricane grey eyes burned through his.  
"Why would you think that way?!" She snapped and Percy stepped back. "Of course he doesn't hit me. He loves me!"  
"Sorry, it's just the bruise-"  
"That was a track accident! I told you that already, you just hate Luke so much that you think he would hurt me?" Annabeth asked in pure pain.  
"No, I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You know that." Percy said softly.  
"I know, sorry for screaming." Annabeth said warily and Percy nodded with her.  
"If you want, call me tonight after your date, I should be going." Percy walked away and Annabeth shook from adrenaline. She hated Percy's accusation, not because it was a judgement of Luke but because he was right. Luke did hit her and she was scared about seeing him tonight.

"Hi babe." Luke gave a devilish grin as Annabeth opened the door.  
"Hi." Annabeth smiled as she allowed Luke to enter. "My mom and dad out so I ordered us some pizza. It should be here soon." Annabeth said and Luke gave an evil smile. She knew that smile meant a make out session and she wasn't ready for one, Luke didn't care however and pushed his lips to hers. They felt awkward, like hey didn't fit and his hands were cold. She kissed back and began to make her way to the couch where Luke suddenly pushed her down with great force. Her head snapped against the head rest and she cringed from the pain.  
"I've never seen you look this beautiful before." Luke said as he peered down to Annabeth who wore shorts and a black tank top the slipped from her shoulder slightly. "Hey can we go to your room?" He asked nicely, that was a first. Usually it was a demand but he was talking sweetly so Annabeth agreed and the two teenagers walked upstairs. "What you working on?" Luke asked pointing to a new sketch as he quietly locked the room door. Annabeth walked to her 3D image and was about to explain when her phone buzzed.  
It was Percy, Annabeth smiled, that is until a cold hand snatched the phone away and read the message.  
"What's this?" Luke snapped making Annabeth step away. "Are you cheating on me?!" He screamed.  
"No Luke I swear! I'm not, it's just Percy, you know he's just my friend." That received a strong slap on the face, sure enough it would leave a bruise. Annabeth's eyes welled with tears.  
"You bitch! Stop lying!" He yelled.  
"I'm not..." She cried, her voice cracking.  
"Don't you fucking lie Annie!" He threw the phone at the wall and then looked around for more things to destroy. His eyes settled on the blueprints. 8 of them scattered, hundreds tucked away neatly in a book. He reached for her resent 8 and teared each to shreds, she stood there and cried lightly.  
"You see what you do to me?" He lunged back to Annabeth and gripped both her upper arms tightly.  
"Luke please, you're hurting me." Annabeth sobbed but that didn't matter he squeezed tighter.  
"I'm the only guy who can be in your life Annie! Just me!" With that he kicked her leg and she fell to the ground in agony.  
"Please Luke, calm down." She pleaded but he didn't bother, he was too angry.  
"SHUT UP!" He demanded and again he kicked her, this time hitting her side and breaking the skin under her top. "You are about to regreat all that you have ever said to me, all those lies you've ever told me. Everything that has left your mouth and made me angry, well you are about to feel my rath." Those words scared Annabeth, his rath could include an endless amount of tourturing and pain he could bring to her. Luke leaned in close to Annabeth's ear and whispered almost manically, "I'm gonna fuck you sensless."

**SEXUAL CONTENT! (SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT BOLDED LINE IF SEX IS NOT SOMETHING YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH, ESPECIALLY RAPE)**

With those words Luke shoved Annabeth to the floor, pinning her down before she even had time to squirm away. Luke used his arm to pin Annabeth by the chest, constricting all means of breathing and slid out a pocket knife. He flipped open the silver blade, light deflecting off of it and scaring Annabeth out of her wits.  
"Please, no Luke." She began to sob. Luke sneered a little and sliced the black tank top open, snatching a little of Annabeth's flat stomach and creating a 5cm line which began to spill blood slowly. Her bra came afterwards, the fabric ripping with the knife and being chucked across the room, leaving Annabeth half-naked. Luke was in no mood to pleasure Annabeth, he only had one main goal. Fuck Annabeth to the point of passing out, along with taking her virginity with him.  
"STOP SQUIRMING!" Luke screamed, slashing Annabeth's wrist causing an agonizing screech to leave her mouth. She fought against him, but he weighed her down by sitting on her chest. He stripped of his shirt and slipped out his belt.  
"I'll show you how to stay still!" He barked snatching both of Annabeth's red wrists and wrapping them with the black leather. He pulled it tightly and resumed his intentions. He cut her shorts free along with her blue underwear. "Time for you to pay bitch!" Luke stood above Annabeth, his feet pinning Annabeth's. His fingers quickly undid his pants and both underwear and jean came falling to the floor. Annabeth's eyes widened, Luke was big, REALLY BIG! Possibly 12 inches, maybe a little more.  
"Please, Luke don't." She whispered, her tears falling slower and slower as she realized there was no escaping. She trembled as Luke went ontop of her, his hands forcing her to her knees and then presuming to shove her mouth onto his erected cock. She gagged, he was to big for her, and he was putting himself entirely into her. More retching and gagging, this went on for about 5 minutes before Luke cummed in Annabeth's mouth, forcing her to swallow it all. She tried, vomit forcing to fall from her mouth as she swallowed the cum. Eventually she got it down, coughing like crazy afterwards, her face turning a sickly white, almost ghostly shade.  
"Time for some fun." Luke heavily breathed, pushing Annabeth down and landing on top of her. Annabeth started crying again, thinking about losing herself to this guy, one she wasn't even sure she loved anymore! It just wasn't fair, not one bit. She was going to wait for the right guy, the one that held her hand and kissed her softly, the one that called her in a soft way and made her laugh like no other person could. Luke was not, and never will be the one she wanted to give herself to.  
Her thoughts fumbled when Luke spread her legs and then pounded into her. His hand quickly covered her mouth as she screamed. She cried harder, screamed louder, moved harsher. Luke just did her, aggressively pounding himself in and out of her tight entrance.  
"Stop" She pleaded, her sobs becoming desperate. She breathed heavily, her eyelids began to droop, she thought about one person who could help her, Percy. "Percy. Percy, please help me." She whispered to herself before darkness consumed her.

**OKAY NO MORE SEX!(Sorry if it wasn't very good, I'm not a huge descriptive sex kind of person)**

When Annabeth slowly awoken she noticed she was alone, in her room, shivering on the floor. The door slammed downstairs along with a car door which his speed off. Annabeth sobbed on the floor, her hands holding her side and her eye bruising from the slap. In her mind she constantly demanded herself to call Percy, to tell him the truth, but she refused. If she did he would be right and that would give him the satisfaction of knowing Luke was a bad person all along. Percy knew better than to trust Luke, and with Annabeth not calling back he panicked. His mom tried to convince him that she was fine but Percy thought otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to Rick Riordan for writing the amazing books and inspiring this fanfic. **

* * *

Chapter 5- Me and You

* * *

"Percy, I'm sure she is fine!" Percy shook his head to his step-father and paced the room once more.  
"She isn't, she would've texted me back saying she couldn't talk to me or something!" Percy's voice cracked, that only happened when he was about to cry.  
"Honey, just calm down. Have you tried to call or text her again?" Sally tried this time to comfort Percy but her only snapped.  
"Of course I tried to call her! 6 times already, Gods this is all my fault!" Percy fell to the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and face placed onto his hands that rubbed his watered eyes. "I should have known Luke was trouble." Tears fell down the tan skin of Percy's cheek. Sally could feel as her heart ached at the sight of her son crying for this girl. She also found that if he felt something was wrong then he should go and help.  
"Paul?" Sally turned to her husband and he looked to her with a concerned stare. This was the same look he came home with a few years ago after driving along the highway route from work.

**FLASHBACK**

Paul entered the house, his body shaking slightly and his eyes wildly looking around.  
"Honey? Oh thank goodness you're okay." Sally embraced her husband but he failed to hug her back, he was too shocked to do anything.  
"Is everything alright?" Sally asked, pushing back slightly and looking into the hazel eyes and messy salt and pepper hair.  
"No, it really isn't." Paul whispered causing Sally to back away and eyed the man in front of her.  
"Paul what happened?" Sally asked softly while taking his blood stained hand and watching tears fill his eyes.  
"There was an accident on the highway," Paul began as both adults headed into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"A mini van went tumbling down the cliff side so I pulled over to go and help a few others to find it. There was a little girl, she was about Percy's age and she was screaming, and sobbing, and she was so helpless." Paul began to cry from the remembrance of her grey eyes over flowing with water. "I tried to comfort her through the broken window but she would continue sobbing 'Dylan, Dylan, Dylan'. When I looked down her brother, he was dead. Gods Sally, she was so tiny and scared I just wanted to hold her and comfort her but I couldn't move her."  
"The poor thing." Sally said finally after a few minutes of sitting shocked in front of her husband.  
"Her name was Annabeth."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Paul maybe you can give Percy the car, let him go and check up on Annabeth." Sally suggested and Paul nodded.  
"Okay, Percy you can take my car, just please be safe okay. I don't want you to get hurt." Paul tossed the keys of his BMW to Percy who thanked him immensely and then ran for the car.  
"Thank you." Sally said as she hugged Paul.  
"He has such a good heart." Paul said into her hair as he smiled at the worry from his son.

Percy drove with great speed. He pushed the gas pedal of the BMW harder than ever before, speeding past yellow lights and swerving between cars.  
"Hi, you've reached Annabeth. Sorry I can't get to you now but leave a message and I will try to get back to you later *beep*" Percy hung up and re-dialed Annabeth's number.  
"Common Annabeth, pick up." He chanted but only received her voicemail once again. Disgruntled he dropped his phone into the cup holder and speed though another yellow light. A car honked angrily as he drove ahead of it, the driver giving Percy the middle finger in the proses. Percy didn't care however for all he thought about was Annabeth. They lived at least 15 minutes away by car, 20 by bus but at the rate Percy was driving he could be at her house in 5 minutes. His mind was so set on one thing that he almost missed the hum of a phone buzzing. His eyes shot to the phone when he stopped at a red light. His phone shook in the cup holder, a name flashing on the screen. He quickly lifted the phone to his ear and heard sobbing.  
"Percy?" A girl asked, more sobs falling from her mouth.  
"Annabeth?! Annie where are you? Are you okay?" Percy asked quickly.  
"I'm in my house, please come quickly." She managed to say before a heavier amount of tears and breathing took hold of her body. Even through her tone of voice Percy could tell this was the kind of break down that racked her body, flushed her face, and took all ability to talk or even move from Annabeth.  
"Annie I need you to breathe." Percy pleaded, remembering a time when Annabeth broke down and could hardly breathe at all.  
"I- c-can't!" Annabeth croaked, her heaving becoming heavier by the second. Percy drove past every speed limit in all of California and continued to talk to Annabeth softly.  
"Try, do as I say. In and out, in and out." Percy coached Annabeth until he skidded the BMW to a stop at her house. He continued to talk to her until he ran into the house, practically jumped his way up the stairs and kicked open Annabeth's door. As thought she was shaking, sobbing, and wheezing. But what stunned Percy most was her state, she was stark naked, her hair messed up, and blood everywhere, on Annabeth and the floor. "Annabeth!" Percy managed to say while collapsing to her side and cradling her head. She would have tried to cover herself but her body was to weak and she could hardly slow the beating of her heart. Shamefully she covered her face with her small hands and sobbed with her head on Percy's warm lap. She liked his smell; today it was a cross between salt water and a waterfall.  
"Where's your dad?" Percy asked in a quick way. Annabeth couldn't mange to answer however and Percy decided better to ask questions later. He removed his sweatshirt and sat Annabeth against her bed so her could dress her. By obvious sights he knew Luke raped her so she was possibly really sore, he chose against putting her underwear on and instead wrapped her blanket around her waist. With Annabeth dressed in the grey sweater and blanket her scoped her up. She cried out in pain and Percy stopped, holding her still in his arms.  
"I'm sorry." He said into her blonde messed up ponytail before kissing her head and walking her down to the BMW. With ease he slipped her into the front seat and buckled her up as the seat reclined so she was lying down. Percy ran to the driver's side and drove back home, sure he should have gone to the hospital but as he carried her downstairs she kept saying 'no hospital' into his chest and after a quick look her cuts seemed small, just a required cleaning should do it.

Sally stood at the door, her arms crossed and foot tapping in worry of Annabeth. From the distance she heard the engine of a car and soon enough the BMW was stopping in front of the house. Percy climbed out and ran to the other side.  
"MOM, ANNABETH'S HURT!" Percy cried and Sally dropped her crossed arms. "GET ICE AND THE FIRST AID KIT!" He screamed before opening the passenger side and pulling out Annabeth who was wrapped only in a blanket and sweater. Sally ran in and Paul jumped from his seat at the desk.  
"Where is she?" He asked tensely.  
"Percy is bringing her in, she's hurt. Put a blanket on the couch and set it up for her." Sally ran upstairs as Paul did as commanded. She opened a hallway closet door and eyed it up and down. She found the first aid kit along with an old ice sake. When she made it downstairs Percy had Annebeth on the couch, he and her looking at each other as she laid on her side and heaved every breath as though it were her last. Percy's hand carefully ran through the side of Annabeth's hair as he spoke softly and kissed her forehead. Paul approached Sally and took her face in his hands.  
"He really loves her. It reminds me of us." Paul wiped away Sally's tears and took the ice pack to go and fill. Sally sniffled back her tears and approached, Percy looked up but quickly went back to get words from Annabeth. Sally got to work, first with the cuts; she cleaned all of her wounds, tending to her stomach last so Annabeth had to barely move. Paul handed Percy the ice and he held it to Annabeth's cheek. From the blinking game all Percy could seem to get was little bits of information. Luke raped her, her parents were gone (he doesn't know for how long though but it is obvious they weren't picking up after Paul tried calling 6 times), and she wanted to stay at Percy's.  
"Annabeth, would it be okay if I headed over to your house to pick up a few things for you. Some pajamas and clothes?" Paul asked as he rose to his feet and stood by Percy who sat on the floor. Annabeth nodded and Paul left, heading back to Annabeth's where he gathered a few of her things, cleaned up her room, grabbed her key and lock the house.

Back at the house Sally finished with Annabeth's wounds and knelt by Percy.  
"I'll set up a bath for her, the water will help soothe the pain." Sally patted Percy's shoulder and he said a thank you before looking to Annabeth who passed out from exhaustion. Percy liked to watch Annabeth sleep, she had a certain angel like essence to her energy and she looked so peaceful. Her hair was pushed back by Percy's hand as he rubbed her wet cheeks, which were sticky with tears. He traced the face of his friend, his finger idling over her nose and then touching her lip softly. The things he would do to kiss those soft pink lips. Her eyelashes were long and dark, she hardly needed mascara to give them a vibrant look, they were already as dark as they could get.  
"Perce?" She mumbled, her eyes heavily opening slightly.  
"Hi," Percy said as he rested his chin on the couch close to Annabeth's face.  
"Where's Chloe?" She whispered making Percy laughed.  
"Outside, she's been clawing to get in though. I think she is worried about you."  
"Are you sure she's the worried one?" Annabeth smirked.  
"Thank you for helping me." She finally said.  
"I'm sorry, about you know..." Percy whispered but Annabeth shook her head.  
"I'm sorry I tried to defend him." She said back and Percy began to stroke her head again. Neither spoke after that, only the sound of Chloe clawing at the sliding door, Annabeth breathing still a little stronger than normal and Percy running his fingers through her blonde curls.  
"Percy, the bath is ready." Sally said as she tended to the eager dog. Chloe barked excitedly thinking she finally gained entrance to Annabeth but was disappointed to find Sally going outside to sit with her.  
"I'll help you get upstairs." Percy said as he eased Annabeth to sit. She cringed and closed her eyes.  
"You okay wise girl?" Percy asked and she nodded while grasping his arm and pulling herself up slightly. She used one hand to hold up her blanket since it was obvious she had no underwear on underneath. Percy walked upstairs with her helping her to the bath and then leaving her to undress and get in to bath.  
"Call if you need anything. My dad is going to go and get you some clothes but I have some clothes you can use for tonight."  
"Thanks Perce." Annabeth smiled, she hesitantly place a kiss on his cheek and both blushed.  
"That's for those kisses on my forehead." She admitted and Percy laughed.  
"Take a bath wise girl, then we can watch a movie okay?"  
"Okay." Annabeth agreed and Percy left. She stripped of the grey sweatshirt, which had few bloodstains inside but seemed rather fine outside. Climbing into the tub hurt and having water touch her wounds and "down-there" hurt even more. She wanted to cry again but she felt as though all of her tears have been cried to the point of being dry. She washed herself using Percy's shampoo and soap, which smelt like him. The water drained and Annabeth grabbed the towel Sally left on the floor and she dried up, wrapping the brown towel around her chest. She peeked out of the bathroom and noticed some clothes on the floor, a pair of sweatpants and a large blue v-neck. There was also a bikini which only now did Annabeth remember leaving at Percy's. Seaweed Brain apparently did think! A bikini as an alternative under clothing? Brilliant!

She dressed quickly and brushed her hair into a ponytail before walking, well staggering, downstairs.  
"Hi." Percy smiled from the living room, rising from the couch he sat on. Annabeth smiled and went up to Percy, both stood awkwardly for a moment before the thoughts of Luke consumed Annabeth. She could feel her energy die and then she could feel her hands shake.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Percy asked warily as he tried to catch Annabeth's watering eyes.  
"Can you just," Annabeth hesitated rethinking her words altogether. "Can you hold me?" Percy didn't need to ask what she asked for again, he opened his arms and collapsed them around Annabeth, collapsing on the couch with her crying into his chest.  
"Please Annabeth, don't cry. I'm here, it's only me and you."  
"Me and you." Annabeth whispered, her mind running with the thought of loving Percy more and more with every hour being around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Rumors**

* * *

Percy walked down the halls of the school, his eyes training down at his feet so then he won't be motivated to punch every single person he passed. All of them were talking about Luke, how Annabeth threw herself at him and when he didn't accept her she begged him and paid him to do her. Some annoying guys starting calling her Prostichase and were taping signs on her locker of the name and pictures of stripping poles.

"I heard she has an STD!" A girl whispered and Percy cringed, Annabeth didn't have an STD, and if she did it would be all thanks to Luke. Percy hands clenched, no he wouldn't hit a girl but he wasn't afraid to scream at one.

"Percy Jackson, please report to the principles office." Both girls looked to Percy who stared at them angrily. "Percy Jackson, the office immediately!" The vice principal's voice rang even louder in his mind making Percy's hands unclench and for him to stop his way to the office. As he passed Annabeth's office 2 jocks were hard at work 're-decorating' it and that crossed the line. He shoved both of them away and teared down all the papers and mean pictures that were on the metal door.  
"Stop being dicks for a minute and realize that Annabeth, YES PROSTICHASE HAS A NAME, was raped! SHE WAS FUCKING RAPED AND YOU TWO ASSHOLES ARE TO INCOMPITANT TO REALIZE THAT!" Percy threw the papers away and headed to the office before the principal could call him again.

"Hello Percy, please sit." Ms. Westicon motioned for a chair in front of herself and Percy sat.  
" , may I ask why you have called me here? I haven't done anything wrong."  
"Well it seems like others feel as though you have. There has been a complaint by Luke Castellan about Annabeth Chase selling herself off to him and others, you in particular." furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Has Annabeth been selling her body to you ?" Percy shook his head vigorously.  
" with all due respect, you are being rather stupid at the moment! Annabeth has been missing school for the past week because of these rumors, but they are all lies! Yes she is staying with me in my house but her parents are on a business trip and are not answering our many calls. She is the most modest girl I can find in this school but a past senior says one thing to a few students while visiting and the next she is a whore. She told me not to say anything but it's my job to protect her, Luke raped her, she is not selling herself." Percy breathed angrily and clenched his fists again. sat back, her eyes widened, she was utterly shocked.  
"You're being honest aren't you?" She asked in a feared done.  
"Yes I am, and until these rumors are dealt with I'm going to be beating up a lot of people!" Percy's voice hitched as he tried to swallow his tears.  
"Percy," began, she knew he was choking up. She probably didn't know that when people became sentimental as Percy was about to cry then he would let the tears fall. "Has Annabeth told the police?"  
"No." Percy covered his eyes with his hands and he shook his head. "She didn't even want me to tell anyone and here I am breaking my promise!"  
"Please don't cry," handed a box of tissues to Percy and he accepted it shakily. "Percy if you can bring Annabeth here we can sort this out."  
"Why would you even bother, tomorrow is the last day of school!" Percy cried. "She won't be able to change her reputation in a day, no one will stop the Prostichase name and the cruel sex photos! If you want to help than tell these ass holes to leave Annabeth alone!" With that Percy rose from his seat and walked out of the principles office, annoyed as ever and refusing to go to his last class. Instead he exited the high school and slammed the door shut, his mind-set on getting back home where Annabeth should be resting.

"I'm home!" Percy called through the house, less anger in his voice after walking alone for a few minutes. He did snap at a car that wasn't paying attention and almost hit him, just your average teenager screaming at a woman sitting behind the wheel, her music blaring out of the cracked windows. He cooled down after that but soon began to cry, 5 minutes later he was a block away from home and had found composure in his weird emotions.  
"Hi honey." Sally walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron covered in flour and her hair slightly dusted by it. "Annabeth was helping me make a few things, why are you home so early?" Percy hugged his mom and kissed her cheek before explaining.  
"It's bad," He said in a whisper. "The rumors are getting worse. I really need to talk to Annabeth… alone." Sally nodded and removed her apron, handing it to Percy.  
"I'll be heading to the store for a few ingredients. Take your time talking to her." Sally kissed her son's cheek and walked out the door. Annabeth appeared from the kitchen, a weak smile on her face and blue food coloring stained on her fingers.  
"How bad?" She asked warily and Percy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Was all he could say. "I hit 2 guys who were vandalizing your locker and maybe screamed at them that they were idiots and for all they knew you were raped." Annabeth's jaw dropped slightly. "Then I was called to the office where Ms. Westicon questioned me if I was apart of the selling of your body that Luke spread to everyone, and I got mad and-"  
"You told her!?" Annabeth cried out, her lip quivering and eyes lighting wild with anger.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't continue listening to people call you Prostichase and photo shopping your face onto porno pictures. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!"  
"I told you not to tell anyone Percy! YOU PROMISED!" Annabeth screamed, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Please Annie-"  
"Don't call me that! Luke called me Annie and you know what he did to me."  
"I'm sorry. Annabeth don't cry, I'm so sorry for saying that." Percy stepped toward her but Annabeth backed away.  
"Now is going to tell the police and it's just going to be a big mess!"  
"No it won't, maybe it will be a good thing. Luke will get what he finally deserved after a year of abusing you."  
"No, you don't understand." Annabeth whispered quietly, almost to herself before sitting on the stairs and looking aimlessly to the front door.  
"Then tell me, help me understand why after a week of begging you to tell someone outside of my family what Luke did you still refused." Percy sat beside Annabeth and looked at her in a desperate manner.  
"He'll just hurt me again if I try to do anything against his wants." Annabeth stated. "I tried once to tell the police but I'm a minor and he's an adult, they wouldn't arrest him especially after he told them my mom, my biological mom, was abusive and I was just traumatized. That day Luke beat me, he dragged me outside to my ward and beat me to the point where I began to bleed."  
"Was he the one who broke your arm?" Percy asked, his mind picturing Annabeth wearing that bulky cast for over a month and claiming she simply tripped in track.  
"Yeah, it happened that day. He stepped on my arm and I heard a snap, he threatened if I ever told another soul about his abusive ways then he would kill me. I believe him Perce, he will kill me."  
"Not if he's in jail!" Percy demands and Annabeth shakes her head.  
"Being abusive to a minor as an adult can only get you in solitary confinement for 10 years, maybe less. Then he will track me down and kill me just like he promised."  
"No." Percy took Annabeth's small, blue stained hand. "I won't let him."  
"Thanks Perce." Annabeth smiled and kissed the boy's cheek making both blush. "Do you ever wonder if there is such thing as true love?" Annabeth asked, her head resting on Percy's shoulder as she wiped away any remaining tears.  
"True love, as in?"  
"As in the kind that have lips that fit perfectly when they kiss and hands that matches every curve."  
"I'm sure there are couples like that." Percy said, although he was confused about what Annabeth meant.  
"I wish I knew what it is like to have someone who is all yours and you feel actually happy about it."  
"Yeah." Percy agreed although he spaced out for a good part of what she said.

* * *

Later that night…

"So Annabeth," Paul began. "Have you been able to get a hold of your parents?"  
"No, not yet. They went out for business and the only way I might be able to get them to talk is this weekend, even then it might be slim to none of them answering the phone." Annabeth stared at her dinner plate in disappointment, her half eaten chicken now looking rather un-appetizing.  
"I'm sure they'll pick up eventually." Sally smiles and Annabeth returns it weakly.  
"I hope so." Annabeth replies. "I also worry about telling them." Annabeth admits.  
"It will be okay." Percy says.  
"It's just, they told me before that Luke was to old for me, that maybe I should find someone younger, and I didn't listen. Now look at me."  
No one talked after that, dinner was finished in silence aside for Chloe begging for scraps and leftovers and Paul and Sally clearing the table.

"Annabeth." Sally said before Annabeth left the kitchen with Percy. Annabeth approached her and stood in front of Sally.  
"I want you to know that it wasn't your fault, what happened was none of your fault. Your parents are not going to be mad, no one can be mad with you dear."  
"Thanks Sally." The two hugged before Sally went back to cleaning the dishes and Annabeth rejoined Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Whispering to My Love**

* * *

Annabeth slept on the couch, Chloe rested by her feet even though the labradoodle regularly slept in Percy's room. I was 2am, everyone was asleep and could not hear the silent sobs of Annabeth. Even she didn't know about her own sobs being brought out of her dream and into real life. She trembled and thrashed back and forth, wincing from the different places Luke was hitting her in her dream.

"I told you not to tell another soul about what I do!" Luke demanded, he was a scary 8 foot in Annabeth's dream, his body was bulky and one swipe with his hand sent Annabeth back 2 feet.  
"I'm sorry Luke." Annabeth sobbed, she was already on her knees begging for his forgiveness.  
"SORRY WON'T GET ME OUT OF JAIL!" Luke barked and he stepped on the ankle of Annabeth sending pain to erupt in her entire body. "If I have to be stuck in solitary confinement for the rest of my life," Luke whispered as he edged closer to Annabeth's ear. "So will you. Say hello to Hades for me." And with that Luke brought Annabeth's face in between his hands and twisted it, snapping her neck and killing her instantly.

Annabeth woke with a start. She was sweating and crying, her neck hurt when she looked around the room even though nothing truly awful happened. Chloe was startled by Annabeth jumping up from her sleeping place but soon disregarded the matter and allowed Annabeth to continue staring at the dark living room. Annabeth looked to the front door, her heart pounded against her chest and she felt the need to be held. The living room was no longer as securing as she once thought it was without Percy with her.

Quietly she rose from the couch and crept her way upstairs, a few stairs creaking but only loud enough for Annabeth to hear and reposition her footing. She walked down the hallway and towards Percy's door which was slightly open. Cool wind came from the room, obviously it was because Percy left his window open. Annabeth got her way to Percy's side and looked at his for a moment. He looked the same, happy and free, he never really had to worry about much so he tends to have a calmer essence both sleeping and awake.  
"Perce," Annabeth began, tapping Percy's shoulder lightly and watching him turn in an annoyed way. He flipped over so his blanket flipped to his other side and left his back shirtless and for Annabeth to admire. "Percy." Annabeth tried again and this time she received more than a moan.

"Yeah?" Percy asked sleepily as he flipped over and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, eyeing the restless looking girl, her face wet with tears, and hands shaking like she might collapse.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, her voice was small as though it were a 5-year-old instead of a 16.

"Was it about Luke?" Percy asked as he pushed himself up against the bed frame. Annabeth only nodded in response and was waiting for a reassurance and offer to walk her back downstairs. Instead Percy took Annabeth's hand and pushed away the blanket leaving his side open for her.  
"You can sleep here, I'll keep away the bad dreams." Percy whispered as he pulled Annabeth onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"Thanks Perce." Annabeth mumbled as she nuzzled into his bare chest. "Are you sure your mom won't mind?" She asked, realizing this could be taken in a whole other way.  
"It's okay to say that you were scared, she wouldn't mind that you needed to be with someone. Come on Wise Girl get some sleep." Percy pulled the blankets up to their arms and held Annabeth securely. She stayed awake, listening to his breathing steady and then grip loosen as he lost all consciousness to the world.  
"I love you Seaweed Brain." She whispered as she placed her lips onto his. Percy didn't stir, he had no awareness that Annabeth had kissed him, he didn't even hear her admit that she loved him, and that was okay with Annabeth because finally she felt it was okay to love someone, that it was safe to be with this person despite them not knowing about their love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan, I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8- My Wise Girl **

* * *

Annabeth went to school to gather her things. Word went out from the two boys Percy yelled at that Annabeth was raped by Luke. People gave sympathetic stares, some continued with the idea that Annabeth had an STD. Percy stayed by her side, leaving her at the classes she had without him and running to pick her up before she left.  
"Hi Wise Girl." Percy laughed as Annabeth exited Advanced Math, a small group of other "smart people" following her. Again some glared sadly, others looked disgusted. This was the first time Percy saw these looks up close and they were worse than Annabeth had described them.  
"Keep walking assholes." Percy demanded to 2 guys who made a look of someone enjoying sex to Annabeth.  
"It's fine Percy." Annabeth said as she pushed the boy away from the scene.  
"It isn't fine Annabeth! They can't treat you like that!" Percy was about to go and give those guys a piece of his mind but Annabeth stopped him, anger glazing over her face.  
"Stop Percy!" Annabeth yanked Percy back to her and crossed her arms. "Look this thing that they are doing is to bug me-"  
"Yeah, no kidding." Percy interrupted but Annabeth cut in quickly.  
"It wouldn't be this bad if you had just let it be!" She cried out.  
"If I hadn't butt in it would be ten times worse!" Percy replied, his hands up in astonishment.  
"No Percy it wouldn't have, they would have thought I was a slut, yeah, but worse that could have happen was a weirdo asking for me to have sex with them in exchange for money! This," Annabeth motioned to the boys who snickered at their locker, "It is because you had said I was raped. To them it was "raped" as in I asked for it, hence the kissy faces and moans of ecstasy." Annabeth walked past Percy and looked to her feet to avoid the glares.  
Percy's gut clenched, he hated making Annabeth sad, especially after a day of jerks and "comforters". Despite there being another class until the end of the day Percy ran out the door and after Annabeth. Besides there was no need to stick around school, all of their supplies has been emptied and sent home a week ago, why sit through another boring class?

"Annabeth!" Percy called as he chased after the blonde girl walking down the street.  
"Go away Perce!" She snapped, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"I'm not going away! I'm sorry if I made things worse, I was angry and I can't stand watching people hurt my Wise Girl."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken our promise and tell not one but 3 people!"  
"They weren't allowing yourself to fight against those allegations. Everyone thought you were a slut! Is that what you want Annabeth?! Do you want all the students and teachers to believe that you are a dirty skank!?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Annabeth screamed, she stopped walking and turned to Percy. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wet with tears. "But that's what I am, once you're raped everything changes." She says in a whisper.  
"But it doesn't have to." Percy clasped his hand around Annabeth's wrist and turned her around to look at him. "You can make things okay by turning Luke in, admitting what happened, and finally telling everyone that you are okay."  
"But I'm not okay." Annabeth says, tears slipping down her face. "I'm scared that Luke will come after me, that I'll be killed by his hand because I couldn't just swallow what happened and keep moving forward." More tears fell from Annabeth's eyes and she covered them in absolute despair.  
"I won't let him, you know that he won't ever be able to touch you with me around."  
"But you won't always be around Percy, I'll have to go home eventually and then what? He finds me before being thrown into jail and kills me. Please Percy, just don't try to convince me to think otherwise. Luke is still out there, he can and will take his vengeance when the police go looking for him and I don't want…" Annabeth's words trailed and Percy tried to catch her eyes again.  
"You don't want what?" He asked slowly, cupping her face and bringing her eyes back to his.  
"I don't want to hurt everyone else around me when he does."  
"So what are you going to do? Run away and find Luke, beg him to take you back and be his little slave for the rest of your life? I'm here Annabeth, it's just me and I promise," Annabeth began to cry as she dropped her gaze but soon Percy forced her to look at him again. "I promise to never, ever let anyone hurt my Wise Girl EVER again." A mix between and laugh and sob escaped Annabeth as she continues on crying.  
"You called me your Wise Girl."  
"What? No I didn't. I just called you Wise Girl." Percy said as his cheeks blushed.  
"I was thinking last night how I may never be able to trust another guy again after I woke up from my nightmare and then when you held me I don't know. I guess I thought that maybe I could love someone, that maybe you are the only guy that I can love despite being scared of trusting."  
"So…" Percy scrunched his face and thought back to last night despite it being fuzzy. "You were the one that kissed me?" He finally asked and it was Annabeth's turn to blush.  
"That was probably a dream Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed as she wiped her cheeks.  
"Well why don't we make it a part of reality." Before Annabeth could figure out what Percy meant she felt her face going in between his soft hands and her lips being placed onto his. This kiss felt different, she felt fireworks. With Luke it was cold, he hand rough hands and chapped lips that didn't fit with Annabeth's. Percy however was warm. He has gentle hands that cupped her face delicately and soft pink lips that some how, as she once questioned, fit with hers like a puzzle piece.  
Percy was holding her close and she felt as though this was her missing half all along.  
Softly Percy pulled back and looked into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. "For the record, I did call you my Wise Girl, because I can promise you one thing, no matter how hard things get you will always be mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 9- A Walk to Remember **

"Hello?" A gruff voice said through the receiver of the Jackson Family house phone.  
"Dad?" Annabeth asked, a sense of fear and happiness that she could finally reach her father. "Annabeth, sweetie. How are you?" Frederick began, a small laugh ending his sentence.  
"I'm fine, how's work?" Annabeth asked. She tried to keep a steady tone despite being on the verge of tears. Percy noticed and wrapped his arms around her small waist, kissing her head and whispering to her that it was okay.  
"It's good, your mom and I should be getting home this Wednesday."  
"That's great." Annabeth said, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Tell him." Percy whispered softly and Annabeth nodded.  
"Um dad?"  
"Yes Annie." Annabeth cringed at the name. Luke called her Annie and she is now petrified of anyone using it.  
"Daddy I need you and mom to come home now." She said, tears falling faster and her voice cracking in obvious fear.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Frederick asked, his voice coated in fear.  
"Luke." Was all Annabeth managed to choke out.  
"Baby you need to talk, what did Luke do?"  
"Daddy Luke raped me." Annabeth blurted out and then she broke down, her body collapsing against Percy's as she shook with sobs. Percy took the phone from her and tried to calm a very anxious Frederick.  
"Hi Frederick." Percy said.  
"Percy, oh Gods please explain what's going on, what happened to Annabeth."  
"Last Friday, when you and Helen left for business Luke and Annabeth were at your house. I tried to call her a few times but she wouldn't pick up. I knew something was up and raced over to check up on her. When I did she was naked and had various cuts from what looked like a knife. I brought her home and my mom helped clean up her wounds. My dad went back to your house and cleaned up her room while getting a few things for her because she didn't want to be alone all week. She has been going against telling the police but I convinced her we should but she said only with you and Helen around."  
"My Gods." Frederick said, his voice a mix of anger, sadness, gratefulness, and absolute despair.  
"Is there anyway you and Helen can get back here sooner?" Percy asked.  
"Of course, we'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you so much Percy for taking care of Annabeth." "No problem, bye." Percy hung up and wrapped Annabeth with both arms. She sobbed and whispered a continuous sorry into his chest.  
"Come on, we should go for a walk." Percy decided, grabbing Chloe's leash and whistling for the dog to join them. Percy used one hand to hold Annabeth and the other to clip Chloe onto her leash. When the dog was ready he opened the door and walked outside with Annabeth still holding him.

They walked in silence for a while, Annabeth crossing her arms over her chest and she allowed her tears to stop and dry under the warm sun. Percy held onto Chloe's leash and pulled her away from bushes and trees that she got to excited about.  
"Okay, you are going to tell me everything that you are thinking of right now." Percy said, trying to look at Annabeth.  
"I'm not really in the mood Perce." Annabeth whispered, she turned her shoulders away as well.  
"Come on Anni- Annabeth, just let it go, all of your thoughts, worries, just say them."  
"I'm not really thinking of anything."  
"But…" Percy encouraged.  
"But I can't stop imagining his face. The way he aggressively grabbed me and hit me when I did something wrong. It didn't even have to be intentional; if I didn't kiss hard enough or wasn't loving towards him he would snap at me…" Annabeth's words faltered but then she continued. "I'm also thinking about you, how gentle you are and how you take my hand when I'm nervous and wrap me in a hug when I'm scared. The way you kiss my head like it is the smallest act you could perform despite it making me happy and warm. Luke was hostile and didn't like to just sit down and watch a movie, it was make out session, after make out session and then I don't see him for another week, and then start again. I feel safe when I'm with you." Annabeth looked expectantly to Percy who smiled cockily at her.  
"Wow, I knew you had a lot on your mind." He laughs and Annabeth shoves him lightly. "You didn't let me finish." Percy reminds Annabeth as he leans back to her. "I'm happy to know that I bring comfort to you. I'm especially happy that you are willing to tell me that. And just to let you know, these," Percy takes Annabeth's hip and pulls her to his side, placing his lips onto her head. "These kisses aren't a small act for me, every time I kiss your head it makes me feel like I just kissed the most priceless piece of art in the entire world." Annabeth's cheeks flushed and she smiled. Stopping both her and Percy slowly she turned in his grasp and kissed his lips.  
"How do these make you feel?" Annabeth asked.  
"Like I have been kissed by an angel." Percy replied laughing with his forehead against Annabeth's. Chloe was tugging to continue but the two teens wouldn't budge. They were consumed by this new love for each other and were trapped in a bubble that only they could feel and enjoy.

It was a walk to remember that's for sure. It was like any ordinary time together except for one slight difference. Annabeth had her hand in Percy's and despite that being the only contact they shared it made them both feel a certain warmth of belonging.  
"Looks like your mom is home." Annabeth pointing up the road at the Prius parked in the driveway.  
"Hmm… She's early." Percy said with a shake of his midnight hair.  
"Well let's go see why then." Annabeth walked ahead, not daring to release her hand from his but somehow being able to pull him along faster. They got to the house and Percy unlocked the door, unclasping Chloe's leash at the same time and gesturing for Annabeth to enter first.  
"Mom?" Percy called, looking around the living room.  
"Percy?" Sally came running down the stairs, tears covering her face and a phone pressed to her ear. "He's here, they're okay." She informed the person before hanging up and wiping her cheeks.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy asked warily.  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" Sally screamed at her son although it was an unusual thing for her to do. "I get a call from work that you weren't at school and then the alarm company called saying someone broke in. I come here and the dog's gone and so are you two."  
"Wait someone broke in!" Percy cried, looking around frantically for any missing items or un-welcomed guests.  
"False alarm I suppose, we'll have to wait for the alarm company to tell us but they took nothing. Do you guys know how scared I was?" Sally asks and both teenagers shake their heads.

"Sorry Sally, Percy wanted to walk and get some fresh air so we could talk. I finally got a hold of my dad and couldn't stand his reaction." Sally looks to Annabeth with an apologetic look.  
"Did he say he'll come back early?" Sally has just embraced Annabeth who really did need a hug.  
"Yeah, he said he'd try." Percy cut in.  
"Good, that's really good, I'm sorry for screaming I was worried that's all." Sally said as she ran a hand through Annabeth's curls. "You two should go watch a movie tonight, your dad and I are going out for dinner with his boss."  
"Alright, thanks mom." With that both Annabeth and Percy went upstairs while Sally re-dialed a number and began talking on the phone again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Rick Riordan for writing these amazing books. **

* * *

Chapter 10- Her Smile

"What movie should we see?" Annabeth asked Percy as she leaned over his shoulder to stare at the laptop he was scrolling through.  
"Umm…" Percy sounded, trying to fill a void of sound to at least show Annabeth he is trying to find something. "There's The Lego Movie, Endless Love, American Hustle, 12 Years a Slave, Ender's Game, Gavity-"  
"Oh I heard that was good." Annabeth cried, cutting off Percy who laughed at her excitement.  
"Someone gets excited over Sandra Bullock floating aimlessly in space." Percy teases as he looks over his shoulder to Annabeth who is making an annoyed face at him.  
"I'm not excited about that Seaweed brain! It was supposed to be a really good movie, what with all those CGI effects." She retorts shoving Percy's arm slightly.  
"Fine, you sure that's what you want to watch?" Percy asks as he cocks an eyebrow.  
"Positive!" Annabeth nods and Percy laughs while turning back to the laptop and pre ordering the tickets for the 7 o'clock show. "All done." he finally claims, shutting the laptop and turning his spinning chair to look at Annabeth. She was still standing behind him, her eyes sparkling from the sun light entering the window.  
"Thanks Perce, I'll buy the snacks."  
"That's alright. I've got it." Percy dismissed and Annabeth nodded. To most a back and forth look would have about made anyone uncomfortable, but not Percy, he liked staring at Annabeth, he liked to see each curl and every sparkle in her eyes. He enjoyed her smile, white and bright like the sun itself.  
Without a word Percy takes Annabeth's hand and pulls her to him. He seats her on his lap and kisses her cheek.  
"Are you still scarred?" He whispers into her ear and Annabeth shakes her head.  
"Not when you hold me, I feel safe with you." Annabeth rests her head back onto Percy's shoulder and takes in a deep breath of his scent. While Percy smells like the ocean and a waterfall, Annabeth smells like flowers, with a hint or Moroccan oil. Percy never knew what that was but it didn't matter, he liked that Annabeth smelled so sweet.

"Alright guys, we're going to get going. Here's some money for dinner. You've got enough for the tickets?" Paul asks as he entered the kitchen with Sally by his side.  
"Thanks dad." Percy took the money. "We're good on ticket money and snack money. So how long will you be out for?" Percy asked.  
"Probably until midnight, I'm not sure. But we trust you guys so have fun." Sally said as she kissed Percy's head and then Annabeth's.  
"Have fun." Annabeth said with a smile and Percy and her waved them out.

"How long until the movie?" Annabeth asked and Percy looked to his watch.  
"Another 2 hours, the movie starts at 7. What do you want to do until then?" Percy asked.  
"Lets just watch TV for a while."  
"Alright." As they sat together on the couch Annabeth could feel the exhaustion of crying and being scarred all day taking its toll. She laid her head on Percy's lap in hopes of sleeping for a few minutes before the movie. With Percy's hand brushing her hair around her ear she quickly was asleep. Percy listened to her breathing settle into certain timing and knew she was asleep. He would only let her sleep for a few minutes before they had to get ready for the movie, but when the time came to wake her up he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he carried her up to his room, laid her on his bed and fell asleep next to her, holding her hand.

It must've been a few hours since Annabeth dozed off since she could notice no light streaming in from the window and the light sound of snoring next to her. It was a nice thought sleeping in the arms of her boyfriend until a sudden urgent thought consumed her. They missed the movie. She looked over his face and stared for moment.  
"Perce?" She finally said, after the admiration of his face. "Percy Jackson." She coaxed after he moaned and flipped away from her.  
"Yes?" He asked sleepily.  
"We missed the movie." She stated.  
"I know Wise girl." Percy said into the pillow and trying to sleep again.  
"Well then why didn't you wake me!" Annabeth asked, lifting her pillow behind her head and slamming it down on top of Percy's back. He groaned and flipped over to show his face.  
"Because you were asleep." He said sheepishly, a cocky grin following.  
"Well I'm not sleeping anymore. And I'm hungry! What time is it?" Annabeth said all three things as though it were one sentence.  
"It's..." Percy pulled his phone from his nightstand and read the time. "10:43pm." He finished and Annabeth nodded.  
"Well then, I suppose it's time for pizza."  
"Pizza! Where on earth do we get delivery at this time?" Percy asked, sitting up on his elbows. Annabeth shrugged and sat cross-legged in front of him. "How about we make blue pancakes?" Percy suggested finally.  
"You can make pancakes?" Annabeth teased in mock surprise.  
"Very well if I do say so myself." Percy smiled proudly as he pushed the covers away and jumped to his feet, rubbing away his almost natural bed head.  
"You must show me these blue pancakes that you supposedly haven't told me about for years."  
"That I shall do" The two walked downstairs and turned on the kitchen lights, Chloe opening her sleepy eyes from her dog bed.  
"Sorry Chloe, didn't know you were down here." Percy said addressing the pissed off, drowsy dog. She curled back up however and went back to sleep while Percy and Annabeth began the pancakes.  
"Wow, the batter actually tastes good." Annabeth commented as she licked her finger and savoured the flavour.  
"Is it?" Percy asked with a fake quizzical smile. Annabeth nodded and dipped her finger in it again eating the batter. Percy tried some and the. Spread the rest on Annabeth's cheek.  
"PERCY!" Annabeth cried, sudden frozen with a laugh escaping her mouth.  
"Sorry." Percy snickered, kissing her cheek while cleaning most of the batter off with his lips.  
"Thanks Perce." Annabeth laughed, wiping her cheek with a cloth. "Now let's make pancakes."  
"Okay."

Percy began to cook the pancakes, stacking a plate full until only one pancake could be made from the batter.  
"Can you do that flip like those chefs on TV?" Annabeth asked abruptly, turning to Percy who was ready to use a spatula to flip the pancake.  
"I can try." He said, setting aside the spatula and moving the pan back and forth to make sure the pancake was loose. "Ready?" He asked Annabeth and she nodded. Mentally he counted to three and then threw the pancake up. It flew into the air and Percy prayed it would flip, but it didn't. It continued up, its sticky batter side coming closer to the ceiling. And then, SPLAT!

The pancake hit the ceiling. _The. Pancake. Hit. The. Ceiling. _

"Oh shit." Percy cursed, as he stared up at the pancake.  
"Wow, nice one Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth patted his back and admired the sticky work.  
"My mom is going to kill me."  
"Oh yes she is." As though planned the front door opened and laughter along with heels came into the kitchen. Annabeth and Percy turned quickly and stared at Paul and Sally.  
"Hey kids, how was your movie?" Sally asked, composing from her laughter.  
"We missed it, made some pancakes instead." Percy mumbled, Annabeth presenting a stack or pancakes with three eaten.  
"Those look tasty." Paul commented, breaking a piece from one. Percy worriedly looked up at the loosely holding pancake.  
"Well, we're going to start cleaning up now, why don't you guys head up to bed?" Percy asked quickly causing Sally and Paul to look worried.  
"Anything wrong?" Sally asked, her eyebrows furrowing.  
"No, not at all." Percy dismissed, walking with both Sally and Paul to the stairs. "You guys should rest, though." He added, ushering them forward.  
"Okay... Good night you two." Both adults walked upstairs and then Percy heard it! a splatter of pancake on skin.  
"Well it came down." Annabeth pointed the pancake, batter side down on her head. Percy laughed harder than he should as Annabeth peeled the pancake away. Batter was covering most of her face, and she couldn't open her eyes.  
"Here, allow me." Percy used a wet cloth to wipe the stickiness away. Once Annabeth could see her and Percy went to finish the pancakes.  
As they ate Percy bite two holes into his pancake, with furrowed eyebrows Annabeth questioned him. "Pancake masks." Percy lifted the pancake to his face. A pang of sadness rushed over Annabeth and all she thought about was one thing.

Dylan.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said in a teasing way despite her heartache. Percy was confused, he thought Annabeth would laugh, and then he realized why she wasn't finding it funny.  
"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I completely forgot..." He stammered, dropping the dumb mask and looking at her.  
"No Perce it's okay." Annabeth reassured, a weak smile playing on her lips. "I can't keep doing this saddened attitude when I'm reminded of Dylan."  
"You can be sad about Dylan, I understand you loved him."  
"I loved my mom to Perce, but she left. I can be happy about these things." She gestured to the pancake.  
"I just wanted you to smile." Percy took her hand and kissed it.  
"You don't have to try, you do that anyway." Annabeth smiled for real and kissed his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan for writing these amazing books**

* * *

Chapter 11- Facing the Inevitable

"Hello, I'm Officer Daniel, you must be Annabeth." A man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes entered the room, a desk already being sat at by Annabeth and her parents. The officer sat on the other side, a new folder being placed in front of him as he flipped it open. "So you have a complaint about a Luke Castellan, might you tell me about what happened?" The officer readied a pen and looked to Annabeth.  
"Luke and I started going out when I was 16 and he was 20,"  
"Sorry for interrupting, but how old are you now?" The officer asked.  
"I'm 18 now, I was 16 turning 17 the year we began going out." The officer nodded and quickly wrote it down.  
"So you were still a minor, Luke was an adult, alright go ahead."  
"In the beginning Luke would touch me... And he would be rather sexual towards me." Tears filled Annabeth's eyes as she blinked them back. "After about 5 months the aggression began. He would hit me but apologize afterwards, saying it was on impulse."  
"Okay, how do you know Luke?"  
"We were friends when we were younger, he began to become aggressive when our other friend Thalia moved. He was never the same since."  
"Okay, so what happened after the supposed impulse abusive behaviour?"  
"Luke would hit me and he wouldn't apologize, he would just do it and stay mad until he left."  
"Was there anything that caused this behaviour?" Officer Daniel asked.  
"Not that I know of. Sometimes all it took was me to weakly kiss him back and he would snap, he would say I didn't love him enough, hit me a few times and then leave."  
"So this went on for how long?"  
"About another 7 months."  
"Did you try to call the police?"  
"One time," Annabeth began. "He beat me especially hard one day and I was scared, I called 911 silently but he stopped me, said I was delusional because my mom beat me as a kid."  
"Did you beat her ma'am?" The officer addressed Helen.  
"Of course not! I'm Annabeth's step-mom."  
"What happened to your biological mother?" This time he addressed Annabeth.  
"She left my dad when I was a few months, claimed she was done and never looked back. Then my dad meet Helen a year later. She had a son named Dylan who was 8 when our parents got married. He was a great big brother."  
"Where is Dylan today?"  
"He died in a car accident when I was 12 and he was 19." Tears fell from Annabeth's eyes and Helen laid a reassuring hand on her back.  
"Okay back to Luke." Officer Daniel placed a tissue box in front of Annabeth.  
"A week ago my parents went on business, I had Luke over and he beat me, as usual. Afterwards he... He rapped me, used a knife as a threatening tool and slashed my side, arm, and leg."  
"Mind if I take a look?" Annabeth shook her head and showed the slashes, lifting the side of her shirt last to show the still healing wound. For every cut and bruise a picture was taken. "For evidence. After he rapped you, who found you?"  
"My friend Percy, I called him and he rushed over, taking me back to his place and helping me emotionally all week."  
"He seems like a good guy."  
"He really is." Annabeth smiled to herself and then looked to the officer again.  
"Okay so by what I can get, Luke Castellan will be taken into custody, questioned, and if found guilty will stay in solitary confinement for many years."  
"Would it be longer since he is an adult abusing a minor?" Frederick asked, his hand placed softly on Annabeth's knee.  
"Most likely."  
"What if he came after me?" Annabeth asked in a meek voice, her eyes averting all stares.  
"We won't allow it to happen. Luke Castellan will be found silently and brought to immediate justice. Luke will have no contact with you whatsoever until you and him are in court. It was the right thing coming to us."  
"I hope so." Annabeth said, tears falling faster from her eyes. Officer Daniel rose from his chair, patted Annabeth's arm and left the room. Once the door shut she began to sob. Frederick wrapped his arms around her and Helen stroked her Goldie Lock curls.  
"It's okay. You're fine, he won't hurt you anymore." Frederick said as his own tears fell along with Helen. The family cried together in the office, trying to find composure without luck. 30 minutes later their tears stopped and they left, nauseating feelings consuming them.

Upon arrival Annabeth began to turn green, her brain spun in her head and she laid out flat in the back to avoid vomiting. Frederick and Helen hadn't noticed their child and her sick look until they stopped in their driveway. Annabeth jumped out, running for the house and up to her bathroom. She reached the toilet in time, vomiting and gagging into the white porcelain toilet which echoed the sound.  
"Honey, are you alright?" Helen asked as she peered into the bathroom. Her face was stricken with fear and worry.  
"Mom..." Annabeth croaked, tears running down her face. "Mommy I think I'm pregnant." Annabeth sobbed out and Helen nearly fell to the floor.  
"Oh baby." Helen sat next to Annabeth, stroking the back of Annabeth and starting to cry silently.  
She can't be pregnant, she had so much ahead of her to do! NO ANNABETH REFUSED TO BE PREGNANT, ESPECIALLY WITH LUKE'S KID!

* * *

Annabeth's phone vibrated again that day, causing it to move closer to the box Helen gave her. It was labeled with an incoherent title which looked like alphabet soup to Annabeth. Dumb dyslexia. One thing she did recognize was the white pee stick also pictured on the box. Annabeth was smart enough to know that was a pregnancy test. Percy was calling every five minutes, probably to ask about the police report but Annabeth wasn't even sure how to explain to him this possible pregnancy. I mean she had most of the signs, nausea, fatigue, only thing she didn't have was weight gain. In fact she lost a plentiful amount of weight which partly put ease to this whole pregnancy. The phone started its vibrating again and this time Annabeth took it and answered to Percy.

"Hello?"  
"Annabeth, thank gods you picked up!"  
"Sorry I've been preoccupied." She said weakly, her eyes staying on the test.  
"How'd it go? What's going to happen?" Percy asked rapidly, he could be heard fidgeting on the other end of the phone.  
"Um Perce, can you come over. I need you here." Annabeth tried to keep an even tone but it cracked in her fight with tears.  
"Sure what's wrong?" Percy asked, he began to climb into the car while asking this.  
"I think I'm pregnant, and I just need you here." The line was silent, Percy froze and Annabeth wondered if he passed out.  
"I'll be there in 10." He finally managed and Annabeh hung up. She looked to her stomach, if there was a baby in there she was gonna lose it. Damn Luke ruined her life! Everything about it, he just destroyed it.

Knocks projected into the house and Annabeth hurried down the stairs to answer it. When she did and found Percy standing there, his face flooded with emotion it took everything in her right mind not to fall to the floor and sob.  
"I'm here, and I won't leave you no matter what. I just want to make this clear." Percy said before anything else. That did it, that broke Annabeth. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I don't want it, I don't want any of it! Why... Why does my life have to suck?!" She demanded as her tears soaked Percy's blue top.  
"Because it just does. I'm sorry it's hard, but I'm here for you okay?" Annabeth nodded and moved her face close to his neck.  
"Thank you Percy." She said, her breath radiating heat off his neck and making him feel warm.  
"Anything for you, common let's go and take that test." He said encouragingly, pushing Annabeth back slightly and holding her side as they went upstairs.

"Well?" Percy asked, his hands holding his head as he sat poised on the tub.  
"I don't know, it should be ready in a minute!" Annabeth said shakily while leaning back and forth over the sink. Tears welled up in her eyes from fear of what this could be, a flu or a baby. Percy noticed this and rose from the edge of the tub, walking behind Annabeth and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"It will be fine, I'll stay right here no matter what." Percy said into her messy ponytail.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Annabeth demanded, pushing Percy back and hurling her load into the toilet.  
"I'll stay here too, I guess." Percy said in a joking way but Annabeth didn't seem to find it very funny. She kept vomiting while Percy held back her hair and rubbed gentle circles on her back.  
"Here drink this." Percy gave her a cup of water for her burning, dry throat.  
"Thanks." Annabeth mumbled as she sat against the tub, drank her water, and sucked on a mint tablet. "We should check the..." Her words trailed off and Percy nodded. They both got their feet. Annabeth gasped, her body shock and words weren't seeming to make sentence a in her head.

It was a single pink line! She wasn't pregnant, thank the gods.

"Oh thank goodness." Annabeth sighed as she rested the cup down by the pee stick and leaned against Percy.

"Why are you vomiting then?" Percy asked abruptly, looking at Annabeth with concern and saddened sea green eyes. Annabeth shrugged and looked at the two of them through the mirror. "Annabeth maybe you should see a doctor." Percy said, turning Annabeth to look at him.

"No, then they will prod me like a lab rat. Young raped women need hundreds of tests for an endless amount of problems." Annabeth could feel her heart beat rise, her body began shaking and a new amount of bile crawling up her throat.

"It's happening again, your shaking and I can practically feel your heart beating." Percy began to panic himself, this happened frequently to Annabeth, especially after leaving his house only a few days ago.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize! You don't have to be sorry. I'm just worried for you Annabeth, you never used to be this... This scared before."

"I can't do it, I can't feel safe anymore. Not here, not with Luke around."

"We can go to Montauk, I'm sure a week there would be helpful." Annabeth liked that Percy said 'we' and not her alone. It made her feel glad to know he was there with her. "What do you say?" Percy asked her calmly, a kiss landing on her head.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"Of course, I'll get my parents permission and we can leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Perce." Annabeth sighed, nuzzling close to his warm chest.

"Anything for you Wise Girl." And just like that, Annabeth's heartbeat settled to a sweet rhythm that matched the ones she felt on his chest.


End file.
